


Shield Daemons

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Headcanon, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: My ideas for a Shield Darcy Daemon Au. Thoughts on Darcy, Phil, Clint, and Natasha.





	Shield Daemons

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Darcy’s daemon is a hummingbird. Partly because duh, everyone calls her Little Bird and Clint flat out calls her the Spanish word for hummingbird. But also because she’s always busy, flitting here and there doing her thing. Maybe she’s handling a lab full of scientists. Maybe she’s doing more traditional spy things. In my head she’s always going a million miles a minute, like a hummingbird’s wings. And a hummingbird’s bright eye-catching colors also reflect the way she uses her clothes to both catch people’s eyes and make them see what she wants to. She wears bright bulky clothes and everyone sees the awkward college student, not the girl who grew up in Shield. Everyone sees the little hummingbird and thinks she’s cute and brainless.

Phil’s daemon is some kind of wolf. No one is ever going to convince me he’s not a predator hiding in a suit. I thought about a cat of some sort, but there’s something about him… something about the way he grabs hold of things he believes in and refuses to let go that reminds me of a dog playing tug of war… something about the way he got excited when he met Cap, like an over-excited puppy. So Phil get’s some sort of wolf daemon… but she’s as good at pretending to be a dog as he is at pretending to be a suit.

Clint has a hawk. Yes, it’s the duh one, and yes, I’ve read where he has something else. But the man picks ‘nests’ as Selvig calls it. He flat out says he 'sees better from a distance’. Clint is a predator, but he’s patient and he watches and then he swoops in at the right time.

I like Natasha with a fox. Just playful and deadly and wicked and scary. She’s hard to categorize- are foxes dogs or cats? They’re delicate and beautiful as well. Besides, a red fox would look great with her hair.


End file.
